The Chosen Ones: The True Begining
by dragoonian
Summary: This is the story of the Chosen Ones of the Pokemon Universe.  It is a major OC story. This is Part 1.  Each Part will be aproximatly 20 Chapters.
1. Entry Form

I may not post often because my dad blocked FANFIC for a long while (STUPID DAD. LoL) First up any pokemon up to black and white. Secondly, this is going to be awesome. Third, this story will be taking place in my own made up region of Ankarto I will try to find a picture of it and I will send it via email to anyone who asks.(It should be up on my Deviantart account, DragoonianLord Also, I still have my author face book page for anyone who wants to communicate with me faster than normal. Second, this is a Pokémorph story that has mix-ins with Ash and friends from all series. The Oc's I need are a few more gym leaders, all of the Elite 8, 1 Champion, and at least 13 Evil Team(Includes Admins) members left. Evil Team member can have any pokemon as their Pokemorph pokemon except for legendaries. Only Admins and the Leader are able to be Legendary Pokemorphs. The leader is already Rex's Dad. I am also creating between 5 and 10 new legendaries if someone wants to OC for them, just PM me, I will choose which one they get by the OC form sent. Good luck to me.

This is the OC form for anyone who wishes to enter, how ever many time they wish to enter. This is how mine is filled out.

Not Taken OC Slots( YOU CAN USE THESE): 7 new legendaries, Genesect, Kyurem, Zekrom, Reshiram, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Virizion, Terrakion, Cobalion, Zoroark, Zorua, Victini, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Darkri, Cresselia, Manaphy, Phione, Regigias, Heatran, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Rayquaza, Registeel, Regirock, Ho-oh, Lugia, Entei, Raikou, Moltres, Articuno, Bug, Electric, Fighting, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Poison, Rock, Water.

Name: Rex Ultim

Nickname: The Shadow

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Pokemorph Pokemon: Giratina

Pokemorph Powers: Rex can move through walls, open portals to the Reverse World, and use a bulk of the Ghost and Dragon type moves.

-Appearance-

Hair (color, length, etc.): Black with dark green highlights, length doesn't pass the ears, messy appearance

-Appearance (Eyes)-

Color: Dark Green.

Kind of eyes(As in, happy, sad, mean, angry, etc.):Lone ranger style

Body type(Lanky, buff, lean, fat, etc.):Skiny but strong, like a NINJA

Height (Give me it in feet and inches):5'6"

Skin tone(pale, fair, dark, tan, etc.): light tan

Additional looks(None, scars, burns, freckles, birthmark, etc.): He has a X-Shaped scar on the back of his right hand.

-Clothes-

Everyday (free time) clothes: Dark green t-shirt, Red hoodie, and black pants.

ECT: Emerald ring on his right hand and a Grissious Orb Pendant

-Personality-

How do they act towards friends: Will protect them with his life

How do they act towards strangers: Curious

Overall personality: he is a loner at the head of the "wolf pack"

Personal History(put in as much detail as you want, the more detail the less chance I have of messing your OC up): you will find out as you read

Favorite Color(s): Green, Black, Red

Favorite scent(s): Food

Talents(for the love of my sanity don't say battling): Running, scouting, eating.

Interests(If any one says training I might hurt someone): Food, Batling, meeting Pokemon.

Likes: Food, Weapons, Battling

Dislikes: Street Gangs, Evil, Pokemon Slavers, Pokemon Poachers. Certain Bug Pokemon

Fear(s)(Don't say none or leave it blank! Everyone has a fear deep down inside them): Bug pokemon

Love interest(I can't say I'll be good at this but I'll give it a try. If you don't know, but still want your OC to have a love interest, tell me what kind of person and/or OC he/she would like):

Strengths (... again, if someone says battling, fighting, or anything like that...I have Chuck Norris on speed dial): Scouting, Stealth, Speed

Weaknesses (scar, asthma, etc.): His X-Shaped scars Cause him emense pain when hit.

Battling strategy: Takes advantage of any type disiadvantages the opponent(s) might have and exploits them to the fullest extent

Position (Gym Leader, rival, partner, ect.): Myself

If you do not see a legendary pokemon or a type on this list that means it is taken so you cannot submit your pokemorph pokemon entry with said onfo. I will try to update them early and incase you did not know, this region is massive. i will try to get a picture up on my deviant art account but the pokemon are from all regions so far up to black and white and everything will have one more evolution than normal. I am also ok with trying to do some love interest stuff for OCs if anyone want to.


	2. Starting the Journey of a Life Time

**Dang, I am surprised, 64 hits in one day, which is more than my Bakugan story ever got. Well then, I think that even though I have a limited number of OC's and some OC's that I have chosen I have PM'd so you know who you are. Anyways, I think I should get this started. This will be told in third person. ****I will ONLY delete the form chapter when all slots are filled****. OK.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Dragoonian: Giratina, the honors all are yours**

**Giratina (VERY DEEP AND ROUGH VOICE): sigh, fine, Dragoonian does NOT, I repeat NOT own anything to do with Pokémon, other than the region, the characters that are origional, and the new evolutions of Pokémon.**

**Dragoonian: Thank you Giratina.**

**Giratina: Why do I bother with this kid?**

**Dragoonian: I HEARD THAT!**

Narrator: As everyone begins their Pokémon journey in the humongous region of Ankarto, they all head to Jurron town where the Prestigious Professor Durian, an expert in the area of Pokémorphism and the effects of Ankarto on outside Trainers. His most prestigious discovery was when a certain trainer from Pallet Town entered the region, a Silver Wing appeared around his neck and later, when his Pikachu evolved by accident into a new Pokémon known as Thunchu. A more advanced version of Raichu while still maintaining the small size of a Pikachu. It looks like Pikachu just got more streamlined and stronger and has gained the ability, Thunder Shield, which allows moves that are weak to or against electricity to have no effect at all. He also turned brighter like actual lighting. Ash Transformed into a Lugia Pokémorph (you can still choose a Lugia Pokémorph) after his hand came in contact with his silver wing while debating what to do next. He had wings like Lugia and spikes like Lugia going down his back and the power to control water to a point. It was with that event that Professor Durian made his discovery. A person can only transform into their full Pokémorph when their Pokémon reaches the final evolution, which is when your starter Pokémon evolves when your friendship level is at its' highest and you are faced with a difficult decision. The decision for ash was whether to use a de-evolution pill that could revert Thunchu back to a Pikachu. Since Thunchu was ok with the change, Ash was to. So with that part of it over with, Ash became freely able to transform into a Lugia Pokémorph whenever he wanted to. Anyways, we follow our hero, Rex Ultim of Shadowing town, as he starts his Pokémon journey in Ankarto.

"Yo, mom, I'm heading off to start my journey!"

"OK Rex, just make sure you have everything. Oh, and don't forget you lucky pendant!" said Rexes' mom. "I just hope he gets along with the one who chose him better than his father did." She thought to herself. "Good luck hun!"

"Ok, Now to head off."

As he was passing by his friends houses he called out "HEY, Haru, Ya Ready!"

"Yeah, I guess." She said in a shy voice. She came out of her house in her usual sundress and pink backpack. Surprisingly, I could see her lucky pendant, a pink sphere on a silver chain; she normally has it hidden under a pink scarf. She is relatively short and small for a 15 year old. She has pure white hair that reaches to her lower back and she has a fringed bang that falls to just below her eyebrows. She has lavender eyes and a pale skin. Haru wears a white sundress that reaches to just above her knees. "Well the lets go, we only need to get Apollo and Artemis."

When we passed their house, they pretty much dog pilled us.

"HEY COULD YOU COUGH COUGH GET THE HELL OFF US!" I shouted

"Fine." Artemis said.

Apollo and Artemis where siblings and had a strange curving bracelet around their left and right arms respectively. Apollo's was white and Artemis's was black.

"Now that you are off of us, thank you very much" I said sarcastically, "maybe we can finally get going to Jurron town to get are Pokémon that are parents chose. I hear that they chose our Pokémon at birth based on something that happens then."

After they took the bus to Jurron town, which was not as much if a town as it is a metropolis. They just named it a town to keep up with the stereotypical starting location. Stupid stereotypes. They quickly followed the signs to the Professors building. If this wasn't their first time in Jurron, they would have had no trouble getting there considering that the building was the largest in the town at 150 stories. When they walked in, they saw something they never expected, a literal Pokémon farm that was on all 150 stories. How do we know that you may ask, well, there was a hole in each floor in the center that lead all the way up to the roof. We walked up to the receptionist and I said

"Hello, we are here to get our first Pokémon."

"Ok then" she said, "If you will just wait over there with the other people, Professor Durian will be with you as soon as he can."

As we walked over to where she pointed, I noticed a dude, probably 16 or 17 years old with his little sister who was probably 13 years old. He was wearing a black mussel shirt under his black leather jacket and jeans. He also had an iron gauntlet on his arm with two spikes at the fist. "HOW DO THEY LET HIM WALK AROUND WITH THAT ON" I screamed in my head. His sister on the other hand had brown t-shirt on and brown pants. What surprised me about her is that she had a double helix bracelet on her that looked as though someone took Apollo and Artemis' bracelets and put them together. The only difference is that hers was brown, just like her clothes.

"Yo. Are you here to get you Pokémon to?" I asked him.

"Ya, you too?"

"Ya. Hey, what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Titus and my sister here is Hannah."

"Nice to meet you. I am Rex, this is Haru, Apollo, and Artemis." I said gesturing to each of my friends in turn. "Wonder how long till Professor Durian gets here?"

"Now."

I looked behind me and saw a dude standing behind me who was wearing a white coat with casual clothes under it and a bent spoon in his back pocket.

"So you must be the professor?" Titus asked.

"Yes I am. And I am guessing that you are Titus and that must be your sister Hannah."

"That's us." Titus responded

"And that must mean that you four are Rex, Harune, Apollo, and Artemis. Is that correct?" the professor asked us.

"Yes, that is us."

" So that is 6 of you but it looks like we are missing one more."

"Who is that? Asked Artemis

"He is a boy named Szac"

"Um, he wouldn't happen to have a last name of Selthez would he?" Haru asked after not saying anything for a long while.

"Why yes, that is his last name. How did you know?" The professor asked

"He is my crazy cousin, that's all."

Cue the crazy time music

"HEY HARU, HOW YA DOING?" Yelled the most hyper and crazy person to have walked this earth.

"I am guessing that that is you cousin." I whispered to Haru

"Unfortunately." She responded.

**Well, there you have it, the first real chapter to my story. If you review, you do not have to hold back anything, in fact, I would prefer it if you flamed me with anything you found wrong with it till I was burnt to a crisp and done like dinner. Well stay tuned for the next chapter, I will try to do a new chapter every week or sooner if I have the time but because of school, well, ya know.**


	3. Get your starters and side o background

**Once Again, I am still looking for more OC slots. Also, you can be gym leader and a rival or something like that in my story if you want to. If your OC was not in the First Chapter, they still have a chance to appear later on.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Dragoonian: This time I give the honors to Episteo, Professor Durians' Pokémon.**

**Episteo: MY NAME IS INTELLIO! Sheesh, you'd think that after evolving past an Alikazam, I would get more respect.**

**Dragoonian: OK OK I GET IT**

**Intellio: FINALLY, some respect, even if it is from "him"**

**Dragoonian: AGAIN, I HEARD THAT**

**Intellio: Now you know how I feel.**

**Narrator: When we last saw our hero, he had just managed to meet Haru's cousin, Szac. What Pokémon will they get? What is up with that arm Titus has? What in the world is wrong with Szac? Will I ever stop asking Pointless questions? Will I AAAHHHHHHH!**

**Ash: Thank you Thunchu**

**Thunchu: Thunchu :)**

"HAAARUUUUUU!"

Haru kicks a soccer ball that she got out of her backpack into Szacs' chest

"What the f**k was that for?" Szac asked as he was gasping for breath (I got to sensor it)

"That was for when we were kids and you always went totally psycho on me because I was better at Pokémon School. HA"

"Frozle froz"

"Now then, when are we going to get are Pokémon?" Rex asked the Professor

"Now if you want them." The professor said as he pulled out a suitcase, opened it, and showed us 7 Pokéballs. He then pulled out his own Pokéball and threw it out in the air.

POSHUAW (POKÉMON EXITS POKÉBALL)

"Finally, I have not been out of that thing in hours. It gets really stuffy in there."

Everyone has a jaw dropping moment

"He can TALK?" Shouted Hannah

"Of course I can talk; I have reached my final evolution."

"What's your name?" Titus asked

"His name is Intellio" said a meowth

"You can talk to?" Hannah asked

"Yes I can talk as well, but not because I have reached my final evolution, as you can see, I have not even evolved once."

"Meowth, how many times have I told you to not interrupt in my business?"

"Sheesh, it's almost like being back with Jessie and James."

"WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!" Apollo yelled, "You mean to tell me that you are the same meowth that took out Giovanni and took over Team Rocket with THE Jessie and James."

"Yeah, so what, they died a while ago after getting hit with Thuchu's Mega Bolt."

Queue the cricket noises

"Awkward.' Rex said "So then, what is Intellio doing out."

"I am going to sense the aura of you and match it with that of your family, from there; I will give you your starter Pokémon."

"Well the HURRY UP ALREADY! I WANT TO BATTLE SOMEONE ALREADY!" Szac yelled

"HARU PUUUUUNCH!"

"Dope, not again."

After all the Pokémon were passed out to their respective trainers, everyone threw their Pokéballs to see their Pokémon.

"Eevee, Ralts, Ghastly, Aron"

Three Eevee, two Ralts, a Ghastly and an Aron all popped out of their Pokéballs and ran or floated to their respective trainers. The Eevee ran to Hannah, Apollo, and Artemis. The Ralts went to Haru and Szac. Rex got the Ghastly. Aron went to Titus.

"AWESOME" yelled everyone.

"Oh, hey, I just realized something." Rex said.

"And what would that be." The professor asked.

"Why do you have a 150 story building when there are not even enough Pokémon to fit in the amount of space here?"

"Well, you see, the top 66 stories have dimensional intersections with the territories of the Legendary Pokémon of Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh, and Unova (I do not know if I spelled that right) regions."

"That is just plain crazy man!" Szac exclaimed

**Narrator: "Not as crazy as children's card games on motorbikes!"**

**Dragoonian: "Seriously man. Why the hell do you have to butt into my story like that? Ya know what. YOU ARE FIRED!"**

"As you probably know, I am the foremost expert on Pokémorphism. You see, every decade or so, approximately 66 trainers are chosen from around the world, by legendary Pokémon, to be able to have some control of the powers that said legendaries have. Last decade, Ash Ketchum was chosen by a multitude of legendary Pokémon, quite rare for that to happen. The last time that that happened was when peace was brought between Pokémon and humans. Unfortunately, someone whose last name was Ultim almost ruined that peace 40 years ago."

"Hold the phone there! My last name is Ultim."

"Well unless you are 40+ years old, you did not do this. Anyways, this is the decade that the legendaries chose their humans. Why don't you all go and put your lucky items on the scanner and we will see who was chosen by a legendary."

"YOU MEAN THAT SOME OF US MIGHT HAVE BEEN CHOSEN BY LEGENDARIES?" Titus exclaimed in question

"Yes, yes I do."


	4. The Real Begining to the Journey

**Ok, I guess that I am on a writing role here. I started this at 6:09 3/6/11 while listening to Bloodrocuted so that might influence my writing a little bit. Anyways, thanks to ****PaulAndBarrysWhenever123 for the first gym leader OC. Applause from the crowd. This chapter will basically be, those who found out they were chosen by legendaries and those who weren't will have battle.**

"Dang, it would be awesome if we I was chosen by a legendary." Said Szac

As they all got in line to put their lucky items on the scanner, Rex was somehow first to go.

Sound of a scanner scanning

DING

"DNA confirmed, Giratina Genetic Structure" Said the computerized voice of the scanner.

"Does this mean that I was chosen by Giratina?" Rex asked the Prof.

"Yes it does Rex. After everyone has had their lucky items scanned, those who had theirs get a positive for legendary genetic structures will come with me to have a face to face with said legendary."

"Nice!" Rex exclaimed.

As everyone got their lucky items scanned, only Haru and Szac had legendary Genetic structures in their items. As they stepped onto the platform with the Prof., he pressed a button on a holographic control panel and the platform shot up to the top 66 floors. The first one to leave was Haru, then Szac on the next floor, and then finally Rex on the 19th floor to the top.

"Why is it so dark here?"

"That is just how Giratina likes it I guess." The Prof. responded

**Rex's P.O.V**

As I walked off the platform, I felt a familiar coolness. I guess that that comes from living in one of the coldest places in Ankarto but it could have been the presence of Giratina.

"I wonder if it is here." I thought to myself

"Oh I am here." I heard a deep, rough voice say

"Is that you Giratina?" I shouted into the darkness

"Yes, it is I, the legendary Pokémon of Antimatter and the Reverse World. You must be Rex."

"Yes I am. So then I guess that this means that you chose me this decade."

"Yes it does young one. We have much to talk about."

**Meanwhile down in the lobby.**

"Hey! Why don't we have a battle while we wait on the others?" Titus asked

"Sure. That's fine by me." Artemis said

"Me too." Apollo said.

"Then how about we get this thing started!" Shouted Hannah

"Well if you are going to have a battle than I might as well ref. it" said Intellio

After they all move into that battle area

"OK this will be a tag battle between Titus and Hannah VS Apollo and Artemis. There will be no time limit. First team to have both of their Pokémon unable to battle will lose. Are the rules clear?" Intellio asked

"Yep." They all said

"Then let the battle, BEGIN!"

"Go Eevee!" shouted Apollo, Artemis, and Hannah

"Aron, you're up!" Titus exclaimed "Aron, use Iron Head on the First Eevee"

"ARON ARON ARON ARARARARAR… RON"

"EEE!"

"Eevee, use Covet on Aron." Artemis yelled

"EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeveEE!"

"AROOOOOOON!"

"Eevee, use Synchronize!

"Eevee, EEEE!"

"Eevee and Eevee are unable to battle. The winners are Titus and Hannah!"

"Yes, we won our first battle." Titus and Hannah exclaimed

**Meanwhile, back up with Rex and Giratina. Rex's P.O.V**

"So you mean to say that my dad is the leader of some villain organization that aims to control the power of every legendary Pokémon and you expect me to stop him?" Rex exclaimed

"Yes I do young one. I made a mistake when I chose your father so many years ago. I had chosen him because he showed great potential as a trainer and great power as well. Unfortunately, I could not see into the future back then and I could not see that he would use his power for evil. However, I can sense something in you that you father didn't have. I can't put a name on it but you have something you father never had nor has today. I can tell that you will be different, and that you will use your power for the betterment of Pokémon and Humans alike. That is why I chose you."

"Ok, but still how did my father turn evil?"

"He met Giovanni as a trainer and traveled with him throughout Johto and Kanto. Giovanni's ambitions rubbed off on your father and turned him into a person who only views Pokémon as tools to reach an end, an ultimate goal if you will."

"Ok, now I get it. So will you be like keeping watch on me while I take my journey or something."

"Yes I will young one. I can't have anything happening to the only person who can defeat your father."

"Thanks Giratina but I think that I should be going now. I don't want to hold up my friends or anything like that."

"Very well young one. Good luck on your journey."

With that Giratina vanished through a portal to the Reverse world

"So how was your chat with Giratina?" Haru asked me.

"It was interesting to say the least."

Giratina had made me promise to not tell anyone about my father until it was the right moment.

"Well then, that's everyone. I say we go meet back up with your friends, shall we."

With that, he pressed a button and the platform shot down to the bottom in seconds. After we met back up with everyone the Prof. told us

"If you are going to start on the Gym Leader Challenge, that I suggest that you head down to Frosteo City and challenge Skyla Guardian. She's the Gym leader there."

"Will do Prof. See you later." Titus said

And with that we were off to start our journey through the enormous region of Ankarto.


	5. Hannah needs a map but gets a pokemon

**I know that it has been a bit late since I have posted a new chapter. But let's face it, high school is hard. But anyways, on the bright side, I have beaten Pokémon White (Cue the Applause) and if any of you want to we could battle over Wi-Fi or something like that. Also, if you want to know what the map of the region, Ankarto, looks like, I will send you the program and files that run the software to edit the maps and such. Moving on, I guess that it is time to start the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Dragoonian: This time I give the honors to Szac.**

**Szac: WHAT NO APPLAUSE! Fine, well Dragoonian doesn't own anything to do with Pokémon other than what is origional in this story. If he did, half of the stupid stuff that happens would definitely not happen.**

**Dragoonian: Thanks Szac. Not everything about the show is stupid.**

**Rex P.O.V**

"So then, does anyone know where Frosteo City is?" Titus asked the group

"It's a few miles past the town where me and my friends live." I replied

"Oh. Well then, how do we get there?"

"Well how about we check my Town Map our mom gave us." Hannah said

"Uughh. Not again." Titus groaned

"Wait, why did you just groan like that?"

**Happy, Go Lucky Music starts to play.**

"I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Titus yelled

**None of us got to hear the rest of the song because Titus obliterated it with his fist and his fist looked like it was on fire.**

"I' punch 'Will' punch 'Not' punch 'Listen' punch 'To' punch 'That' punch "Song" punch 'Ever' punch 'AGAIN!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh I get it!" Hannah said

"How about we use my town map. It has no theme song, ok?" I said

"Ok." Titus said

After I showed them the map, we all decided to go along the pathway contrary to the bus route.

"Remind me why we are going through the frozen forest instead of taking the bus." Szac said

"We are taking this path so that we might be able to catch some new Pokémon." I said

"Choo!"

"What was that?" Artemis almost yelled.

A few second later we all got hit by a freezing gust of air.

"Choo."

"Aaah. It's a cute little Cubchoo." Hannah said

"I WANA CATCH IT!" Haru yelled, jumping in front of all of us.

"Haru, I have never seen you like this. What happened to the shy girl that I used to know?" I said in total shock.

"I WANT THAT CUBCHOO. Go RALTS. Help me catch that Cubchoo."

"Ralts."

"Ralts, use SHADOW SNEAK."

"Ra-a-a-a-alts." Ralts said very creepy like before throwing its' arms up in the air.

A large shadow sort of flew along the ground at the Cubchoo before popping up behind it. The Shadow then proceeded to give the Cubchoo an uppercut that it will never forget.

"Go, POKÉBALL!" Haru yelled as she threw a Pokéball at the Cubchoo as it was trying to get up.

The Pokéball hit the Cubchoo head on and drew it inside with a red beam of light.

"Wo, Wo, Wo, Wo, PING."

"Yes, I caught a Cubchoo!" Haru exclaimed.

"Why don't you check its' moves and data entry." Apollo suggested.

"Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon. Cubchoo is a Pokémon that uses the snot running out of its nose to power its attacks. It is believed to have come into existence when a Tediursa found itself frozen in a blizzard. This Cubchoo knows the moves Powder Snow, Growl, Ice Punch, and Encore." The Pokédex said.

As the gang came out of the forest, they saw Rexes hometown of Shadowing Town.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed. "I can see my house from here."


	6. Suprise

**For all of you loyal fans of the adventures of Rex and friends. I will try to get the chapters out as fast as I can. Also, I will begin to use more Pokémon from other regions and Rex will get something special in this chapter. Anyways, this time the Disclaimer honors go to the map that Titus completely murdered. Also, as of 7:18 AM on 3/22/11, I am 2 hits away from 400 in one month. YAY!**

**Map: Dragoonian cough cough doesn't own Pokémon.**

"Hey Mom! I'm' HOME!"

"REX, I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE DONE SO FAR. Oh these must be your traveling buddies." My mom yelled

"They are, but I think that we could fit a few more in the group for now." I said.

"Well then, why don't you take Aliyah Mikage? She's a nice young woman who is in town for a while visiting her aunt and uncle."

"Ok. I will go talk to her about it later."

"Now then Rex, why don't you introduce me to your new friends."

After the introductions to my mom, Haru and Szac went to Haru's house and Titus and Hannah got to sleep in the guest bedrooms while I slept in my room. While I was sleeping, I had a dream visit from Giratina

"HEY, REX!"

"Wha-what? Who is that?" I asked

"It's me young one. I told you that I would be visiting you in your sleep."

"Way to be a creeper Giratina."

"I heard that!"

"So then, what are you doing here this fine night?"

"I came to tell you that I am sending you a present so when you wake up, go outside and take a look. OK?"

"Ok, I don't see why that would be a bad idea."

"Good. Now then, talk to you later."

With that, I woke up

When I walked outside, I saw something that I never thought that I would ever see.

"OMFG! IT'S A DRAKONIO!" I yelled so loud I think I woke up everyone. Luckily it was only 7:30.

Pokédex starts talking

"Drakonio, the Doom Dragon Pokémon. Drakonio is the first evolution in a series of Pokémon evolutions believed to serve under the Legendary Pokémon, Giratina. They are beyond rare and have only been seen around a select few Trainers chosen by Giratina. No other data known. This Pokémon knows Shadow Punch, Shadow Rush, Dragon Superior, and Flame Banzai." The Pokédex informed me

After it said that, the Drakonio threw a Dark Cherish ball at me.

"So then, this must be your Pokéball then, am I right?" I asked it

"Dra." It said

I assumed that that meant yes.

"Nice." I said

"What's all the commotion about? HOLY MOTHER AND A SWEET POTATO PIE IS THAT A DRAKONIO?" Titus shouted at me

"Yes. Yes it is and it's all mine."

"How?"

"Giratina gave it to me."

"Legit?"

"Yes Titus, it is legit. See, Return." I said while pointing Dark Cherish Ball out at Drakonio.

"HEY GUYS!" Szac yelled at us "YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED."

"Let me guess. You just found an extremely rare Pokémon outside your front door." I said

"How the hell did you know that?" Szac asked me in disbelief

I threw out my Dark Cherish Ball.

POSHWA

"Drako." Drakonio said very coolly.

"YOU ARE SUCH A KILL JOY" Szac yelled

"WHO IS TRYING TO KILL NURSE JOY?" My mom yelled at us

"No one Mrs. U. Rex is just being a kill joy." Szac said

"And why is that Szac?"

Szac points to my Drakonio and mom faints.

"MOM!" I yelled

Suddenly my mom's body turned black, like pitch black, and gemstones started to appear all over her body, all of it originating from a strange emerald that appeared on her forehead.

"Dude, I think your mom is a Sableye Pokémorph." Titus said

"No duh!" I said sarcastically

"Don't worry." My mom's body said.

"What the freak is going on, how is my mom talking even though she is out cold?"

"I will explain."

"Hey it's the Prof." Titus said

"What is going on here is that your mom has a special type of Pokémorphism." The Prof. said. "Her Pokémorph allows the Pokémon inside of her to take control of her body when she has a sensory overload, or in other words, blacks out."

"OH k then." Szac said. "Now then slightly off topic, could you explain what these are? Our Pokédex's had little info on them."

"Holy Guacamole and get me some Tostitos is that a Psyneo and a Psydelta and (Put emphasis on that last and) a Drakonio. They are some of the rarest Pokémon for two reasons. They are only given to those who are chosen not only physically but spiritually by a legendary and they are a few of the only Pokémon that are able to reach a fourth evolution in the wild."

"Lucky bastards." Titus said under his breath

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled

"Hey what's going on here? I heard a commotion and come outside only to see Mrs. Ultim in her Pokémorph form and a bunch of dudes, two girls, and the Prof. standing around her."

"Uh who are you dude and why is your hair all the way down to your waist? Guys don't have hair that long." Szac asked the mystery guy

"I AM NOT A GUY! I AM A GIRL!" She said

"Ok ok sorry." Szac said defensively

"Hey, what is your name?" I asked her

"My name is Aliyah Mikage. And who are ya'll?" she asked us

"I am Rex, this is…" I went through the introductions and then she let us off the hook

"Well then, sorry about yelling at you."

"No problem. Hey, I have an idea, since some of us got new Pokémon why don't we have a battle. Does a 3 on 3 work for everyone?"

We all agreed that it was a good idea and the Prof. guided us to the battle field.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between the team of Rex, Titus, and Szac vs. the team of Aliyah, Haru, and Hannah. Each person is allowed one Pokémon. When one teams Pokémon all faint, the other team wins." The Prof. announced.

"Why can't we battle?" Apollo and Artemis both asked

DRAGOONIAN: BECAUSE YOU AREN'T IMPORTANT ENOUGH YET!

"Foey."

"Go, Drakonio!"

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	7. Tripple Battle Time

**When we last saw our heroes, they were about to begin their first ever multi-triple battle. With three of our character having demi-legendaries and a new addition to the group, things are going to get interesting.**

**This time the disclaimer goes to the Prof.**

**Prof.:"Scientifically speaking, Dragoonian doesn't own anything, other than the characters that are origional and the Pokémon that are the same. But physically, Dragoonian could care less, other than the fact that if he did no care less, he would get ban hammered so fast, it would be painful."**

**Dragoonian: O K, no more disclaimers for you.**

"Let's Win This PSYDELTA!" Szac yelled as he threw his Purple Cherish Ball. Out came and a 4 headed snake. Strangely enough, it was floating. It was dark purple with lavender tattoos along its body it also looked like it was a mutant or something.

"Psydelta, the Anti-Mind Pokémon. Psydelta is a Pokémon that has not been seen for 2 thousand years, as such, it was considered to be some sort of a dragon Pokémon but recent studies show that it is actually a Dark-Psychic Pokémon. It is only found it the wild in the presence of Mewtwo. It is also believed that Mewtwo created Psydelta with the DNA of Psyneo. No other info. is known. This Pokémon knows Mind Crush, Cranial Bombardment, Nightmare, and Coma" The Pokédex said

"We can do this Psyneo!" Haru shouted as she threw her Pink Cherish Ball. Out came a two headed mouse that was floating. It had two arms and two legs and a tail, just like Mew. Surrounding it were pink balls of psychic energy, orbiting Psyneo.

"Psyneo, the Mind Protector Pokémon. Psyneo is the opposite of Psydelta. However, it is believed that in ancient times, Mewtwo spliced its DNA with Psyneo and created Psydelta. Psyneo is the sixth oldest Pokémon behind Arceus, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, and Mew. It is only found in the wild around Mew and the sacred places of Mew. No other info. known. This Pokémon knows Sweat Dreams, Cranial Bombardment, Mind Meld, and Metronome." The Pokédex said

"Take them out, Psytron." Said Aliyah as a totem statue looking thing appeared. It was black with green energy lines flowing from its body to something behind its head that I couldn't see and to its wrists. It had 4 arms, each with a metal joint at the wrist where the hand was, and I could have sworn that there was a rotating joint in the wrists. It also had 4 legs with little hover boards or something because its feet never touched the ground

"Psytron, the Iron Mind Pokémon. Psytron is a Pokémon found only in the Ankarto region and is extremely rare, even there. It is known to live in caves of the underground section of Ankarto. Its final evolution can rival Alikazams mental capability. This Pokémon knows Mind Crush, Charge Beam, Psybeam, and Mind Meld." The Pokédex said

"Go Aron." Titus said.

"This Pokémon knows Iron Head, Tackle, Harden, and Mud Slap"

"Win this for me, Eevee." Hannah said

"This Pokémon knows Tackle, Synchronize, Tail Whip, and Helping Hand."

"Let the Battle… BEGIN!" the Prof. exclaimed

"Drakonio, use Dragon Superior"

"Dra, Ko, NIO!" as Drakonio yelled the last part of his name, a purple ball of energy formed in his mouth. It got larger and larger until he launched a giant purple beam of energy at Psytron, Psyneo, and Eevee in that order.

"DODGE IT NOW!" all three girls yelled.

It missed Psytron and Eevee but hit Psyneo.

"PSY." Psyneo cried

"Psytron, use Mind Crush!"

"PsyyyyyyyyyTRON!" as Psytron shouted the last part of her name; she threw her arms out in the direction of Aron and closed her open hands.

"ARON!" Aron cried out in pain when Psytrons hand closed.

"What did you do to my Aron!" Titus yelled

"Mind Crush is a psychic type move that does massive damage, Paralyzes the target, and confuses it." Aliyah said.

"DAMN IT." Titus yelled "Aron use Harden.

"Aron."

Ching, Ching

"Psydelta, use Cranial Bombardment." Szac ordered.

"Psy." As he said the first part of his name, Psydelta started to concentrate until he opened his eyes. They were glowing purple now. Psyneo, Psytron, and Eevee all looked like they had the worst headache of their lives.

"Eevee." Eevee sighed as she fainted.

"Eevee is unable to battle. Hannah is out of the battle." The Prof. said

"Return Eevee. You did a good job. Now you deserve some rest."

Psyneo and Psytron are now confused

"Psyneo, use Sweat Dreams."

"Psyneo"

"Psytron"

They both fall asleep and gain full health.

"What just happened?" I asked

"Psyneo just used the move, Sweat Dreams. It is a Psychic type move that fully heals all Pokémon in your party and team and increases their defense and special defense exponentially; unfortunately, the effects only last while they are asleep." Haru said.

"Drakonio, use Flame Banzai."

"Drako."

As he said this, he became cloaked in black flames and rushed at the girls Pokémon.

"Psy! Psy!" they said as he rushed through them and they fainted.

"Dra"

"Are you ok Drakonio?" I asked him

"Didn't you know that Flame Banzai is a move that deals massive damage and deals a half of the damage as recoil to the user." The Prof. said.

"Uuhh."

The Prof. face palms himself

"Well, you win since your KO'd the girls Pokémon." The Prof. said

"Return." We all said

"Well then, I say we all get go to my house and rest up our Pokémon. Then we can go further on our journey to the first Gym." I said

"Hey, I am heading out for the first Gym to. Would it be OK if I went with you guys?" Aliyah asked

"Sure, I don't mind. Do you guys, no, ok then. It's settled. Welcome to the group."

**Well, how did you like the chapter? I am sorry it took so long but, school is a S.O.B. sometimes. Also, I have updated the first chapter so instead of what has been taken, it shows what hasn't.**

**Silver and Gold Angels, I would suggest making your own account if someone is stealing you OC's.**

**Also, I will be making a Pokedex with all of the information about everything as I go along.**


	8. First a Pokemon, then a GYM

**Sorry about the last chapter, I was a bit rushed while writing it. But I am not now so this should be a relatively good chapter**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Dragoonian: This time it goes to Skyla Guardian, the first Gym Leader in Ankarto**

**Skyla: Thanks Dragoonian. Hey, wana go out?**

**Dragoonian: No, I am writing this story, chances are, you might get dumped out of the story after the gym battle (Turns to face the audience), or will you? Anyways, don't do any funny business, got it.**

**Skyla: Fine. Dragoonian doesn't own Pokémon. If he did, well let's not go there.**

**Dragoonian: I said no funny business**

* * *

REX'S P.O.V

* * *

"So then, I guess we are heading off to Artice town to face the first Gym Leader of Ankarto." I told my mom.

"Ok hun, just be safe, and call me every day."

"Fine, well we are off."

* * *

**Narrator: Half way to Artice town, our hero's are attacked by some wild Pokémon**

**Dragoonian: DIDN'T I FIRE YOU ALREADY!**

**Narrator: no**

**Dragoonian takes out his cell phone: What was his number, Ahh yes 2-482-566-7747(If you text with those numbers it spells out CHUCK NORRIS). Yes, can I speak to Mr. Chuck Norris please, yes, thanks? Yes, Mr. Chuck Norris Sir, if it's no bother, could you come and roundhouse kick this dumb ass in the ass so his ass and face are like one? Yes, thank you very much sir.**

**TWO SECONDS LATER**

**Narrator: Why the hell did you have to do that!**

**Dragoonian: BECAUSE I HAVE VERY LITTLE PATIENCE WITH YOU! THAT'S WHY!**

* * *

"What is that thing?" Titus asked in disbelief

"Donintuarna, the unknown Pokémon, very little is known about it because they eat the memories of anyone who fails to capture one." The Pokédex said

**(Look up Mutant Acara wants your soul on Deviant art and that is what Donintuarna looks like)**

"If it eats memories, that means that it is a psychic or ghost type. I will catch it." Artemis said

"Go, Eevee."

"Ee."

"Eevee, use Dark Power"

A dark beam of energy shoots out of Eevee's head at the Donintuarna

"Donin!"

Donintuarna falls on its back with swirly eyes

"Go, Pokéball!" Artemis yelled

Poshua. Huau, huau, huau, ping.

"Yes, I caught a Donintuarna."

"This Pokemon knows Dream Eater, Hypnosis, Scary Face, and Shadow Claw. It is a Ghost/Psychic type, Lv.7. It is 3'4" and 90 lbs. Its ability is Suppressor (Prevents opponent's stats from changing)"

"Noice." Titus said

"So are you going to give it a Nickname?" Apollo asked his sister

"Yes, I think I will."

"Come on out."

"Donin?" Donintuarna asked.

"Donintuarna, from now on, I am going to call you

**Two Hours Later**

"Hey, I think that I can see Artice town from here." I said.

"Ya I think I can to." Aliyah said.

"Well then let's go and get to the Gym and get our badges." Titus said.

**Artice town basically looks like a rural Alaskan town**

"How the hell did it get so cold after walking into town?" Hannah asked no one in particular.

"Allow me to explain." Said a girl about our age wearing a white long  
sleeved blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms and a white tie with what looked like a  
Weavile's shadow on it.

"Who are you?" All asked.

"I am Skyla Guardian. The gym leader in this town and you are?" She asked Rex in a flirty voice.

"I am Rex Ultim." I said all show-offy.

"Hey, snap out of it Rex. Back to the question at hand. Why is it so cold here and like, twenty degrees warmer outside of this valley?" Aliyah asked.

"Well, the reason is that this town was built near a Blamalanch territory and because of that, many more Blamalanch came to this valley, and in the winter, the temperatures reach extreme lows and in the summer, they reach extreme highs." Skyla said.

"But what does this have to do with the Blamalanch? I haven't even heard of that pokemon." Artemis asked.

"You see, Blamalanch are a Fire and Ice type species of Pokemon, so in the summer, they shed their snow skin and their body heat raises the temperature by 20 degrees or more. In the winter, they grow their Snow skins back and they lower the temperature by 20 degrees or more." Skyla said.

"Oh" all said.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GYM BATTLE!" I yelled.

"OK, I like the enthusiasm. I accept. Follow me to my gym."

"This doesn't look like a gym. It looks like a frozen under 21 club."Apollo said

"That is because it is. I am a party girl. WOO! And I like to party. So I made my gym into a place for people to party. But in the back is where the magic happens. Everyone, welcome to MY GYM FIELD!"

As we walked into the stadium, we saw an Ice Skating rink with stadium seating.

"It's an Ice skating rink with Ice crystals in the Rink. Way to be origional." Titus said

"Hey, I'm a blond, what do you expect. (I am blond in real life so I can make those jokes.) At least I have black ice." Skyla combated

I face palm.

"Well then, let's get this battle on." I said.

"REF!" Skyla yelled

"Yes Skyla. Are you going to have a battle?"

Face palm all.

"No duh. Sheesh, this guy can be pretty stupid sometimes." Skyla said.

"I will go first; this is a two on two battle. Only you can make substitutions. There is no time limit. Are you ready?" The ref. asked me.

"You bet I am."

"Then let's get started. Start the chilling Sneasel."

Poshua

"Sneasel Snease."

"A Sneasel then, let's see what the Pokédex has to say." I said

"Sneasel, the sharp claw Pokemon. Sneasel have been known to steal from both humans and Pokemon alike. They do so by double teaming the target pokemon where one is a distraction and the other is the thief. When in clans, they are often headed by a Weavile." The Pokédex said.

"Ok then. Let's drag them into the shadows Ghastly." I said

"Ghastly Ghast."

"I will let you have the first move." Skyla said.

"Why thank you very much. Ghastly, use Hypnosis."

"REX!" Aliyah yelled

"Ya. What?" I asked her

"Hypnosis is a Psychic Type move so it won't work on a dark type pokemon like Sneasel!"

I face palm myself.

"Dang it. Fine. Ghastly, change of plans, use FIRE PUNCH!** (It's an egg move.)**" I yelled

Ghastly disappeared where it was and reappeared behind

"Ghast LY!" Ghastly yelled as he punched the Sneasel with his flaming fist."

"SNEEAASE!" Sneasel cried in pain

"WHY IS MAH SNEASEL ON FIRE?" Skyla yelled

"Because I used a fire type move. I can inflict a burn!" I said

"Oh, eh he-he. I knew that." Skyla said

"Yeah right." Titus said under his breath

"Sneasel, use Ice Punch." Skyla commanded

"DODGE IT!" I yelled

"Sneasel Sneasel Sneasel SNEASE!" it yelled as it punched at Ghastly.

"Gha-ha-ha-hatsly." Ghastly laughed as it disappeared

"Sneasel!" it cried in surprise.

"Use Lick." I said

Ghastly reappeared behind Sneasel and gave it a long Lick that spooked the crap out of it to the point where it fainted.

"Sneasel."

"Return, you did a good job. Go Sneasel." Skyla said

This time a pink Sneasel with golden feathers appeared.

"Sneasel, use QUICK ATTACK!"

"Snease!"

Sneasel shot off like a rocket at Ghastly. Instead of hitting Ghastly, it shot strait through it and into the wall.

"SNEASE!"

CRUNCH

"OOH!" from everyone.

"Sneasel Return. What the hell happened." Skyla asked angrily

"Ghastly is a ghost type so it is not affected by normal type moves." I said

"I can't believe that you won. But you still have one more challenge to face." Skyla said

Skyla reaches behind her tie and grabs what looks like a Razor Claw. The second she touches the Claw, she stars glowing with a dark aura with some white in the mix.

"Now you will face(Glowing gets extremely bright and dies down to leave) MY POKÉMORPHED FORM!" Skyla yells.

She now has Pink Skin, A golden frill, and a gold gem in her forehead.

"YOU'RE A WEAVILE POKÉMORPH!" I yell in surprise.

"Didn't you hear the Pokédex. Sneasel are headed by a Weavile, which is me." Skyla said

"Extreme Speed." She says extremely fast.

She shoots off at my Ghastly at the speed of sound.

"Ice Punch." She says as she is about to his Ghastly.

She slows down right in front of Ghastly, freezes her fist, and gives Ghastly an uppercut do hard that he fly's through the ceiling, makes a hole in it, and starts to fall down.

"Ghastly Return." I said as Ghastly returned to the Pokéball.

"Well, here is your badge." Skyla said after she Extreme Speeded to the back of the Gym Field and rushed back with a metal Snowflake with a black claw in the middle of it in her hand.

"This is the Darksnow Badge. Now you can use Rocksmash outside of battle."

"But I don't even have Rock Smash " I said.

"If you would let me finish, and take this as my gift to you for winning. It is TM 25 Rock Smash. With this, you can smash any rocks that block you path, and critically wound any Geodude you come across." Skyla said

"OK then, thanks." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, the rest of you should come back later and take the gym challenge."

Dragoonian: I have hired the Narrator from SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS to narrate time lapses

Narrator S: 3 Days Later

"Ok then, Good luck to you all in your journeys. If you are going to continue challenging gyms, I would suggest that you go for the Evertree City Gym. You guys see that Giant tree out there." Skyla said

"Yes." We all say.

"Well in that tree, is Evertree city. It is about a week's journey to get there.

"WHAT! FROM HERE THAT TREE LOOKS TO BE 60 FEET TALL, AND YOUR SAYING IT GETS BIGGER!" Titus exclaimed in question

"Yep." Skyla says calmly.

"Ok then, thanks, see ya eventually." I said

"Oh guys wait, I have something that I have to give Skyla." Aliyah said

"Ok well, we will wait over by the gate out of town." I said

"Hey Skyla,"

"Ya Aliyah. What's up."

Back off of Rex. He is mine. Got it." Aliyah threatens

"Hey, it's ok, I may look like I am flirting but really, I do this to all guys who come into my gym. I just want to see their reaction." Skyla said

"Oh."

**Well, I hope that that was better than my last chapter. This time, I worked on this chapter for 5 days instead of one so, ya. Stay tuned for more next week if school permits me enough free time to write.**


	9. The tunnel of pain and dissapointments

Sorry about the massive wait. School's a B***H. It's EOCT week at my school so I should get approximately no hours of writing time in class. Anyways, on my page is a poll to decide the next OC entry into the story. It is remaining anonymous because just the Pokémorph is shown. NOW TO THE DISCLAIMER

Kaina Shaw: Hi, I am the Evertree City Gym Leader here to tell you that Dragoonian owns NOTHING except his OC's and the region and the custom stuff.

Setting: It is about 8:30 pm, three nights after the last gym battle and Rex and Aliyah are on watch for wild Pokémon and all sorts of other stuff that might be bad.

"Hey, Rex, can I ask you something?" Aliyah asked me

"Ya sure. What's on your mind?"

"Um, it's about Skyla, she was a flirty with you at the last gym."

"What about it?"

"Well, what did you think of her?"

"She's not my type."

Aliyah sighs to herself

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

As the group is on their way to Evertree city, they find themselves blocked off by a bridge that is about as long as Skyarrow Bridge that happens to be out.

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Apollo

"Hey bro, look over that a way. You see that sign?" Artemis asked

"Ya, what about it?"

"WELL USE YOUR DAMN EYES AND READ IT!" she yells while slapping the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"No reason, just felt like slapping ya in the head."

"I think I have a concussion."

"The sign says that there is a sewer that travels to the other side of the river that we can walk through." Titus said

"Hopefully there are no Victrebell in the sewer. I hear that some even know ember." Hannah jokingly said

"That's redoncules."

As they enter the sewer, they here a strange sound

"Deino Deino Deino."

"What was that?" Aliyah asked

"Deino Deino Deino."

"Vic. Tor. E. Bell."

Deino Deino Deino."

"What the hell is going on? This is creepy." Haru asked no one in particular

"Deino Deino Deino."

"Dei. De. De. De. De. De. De. De. De. De. De. De. De. De. De. Deino."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF YOUr MOTHER LAST NIGHT AND EVERYTHING ELSE UNHOLY IS GOING THE F**K ON HERE?" Artemis asked.

"DEINO!"

"Rex, tell me that is your hand crushing mine." Aliyah asked me

"I thought your hand was crushing mine."

"COULD SOMEONE HAVE THEIR POKEMON USE FLASH RIGHT NOW?" Aliyah and I yelled

BECAUSE NO ONE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE A FIRE IN THIS UNIVERSE

"I will just light my torch hand." Titus said while unscrewing his hand a putting in a metal nub with a torch put into it.

"!" Both Aliyah and I yell at the top of our lungs when we see why our hands hurt.

"COULD SOMEONE GET THIS DEINO OF MY HAND?" I yelled

"COULD SOMEONE GET THIS VICTREBELL OF MY HAND?" Aliyah yelled

"Two pokemon getting smacked upside the head coming up." Titus said

"DEINO!"

"VICTRE!"

"Ya know, despite the fact that that thing nearly bit my hand off, I want to catch it" I said

* * *

First person to tell correctly me where this is going gets a copy of the first paragraph of the next chapter.

* * *

"Go Drakonio. Use Dragon Superior!"

"Drako." It said while nodding to me

"DRA…KOOO…NIO!"

SHWADOOOOOOOOOM

"Deino."

"That is one fast Deino if it can dodge that move." I said

"Drakonio use Shadow Rush."

"Dein!" it cried out as it was hit with the Shadow Rush

"Now use FLAME BANZAI!" I said

"Drako. Dra." It said as it was cloaked in white hot flames

"DRAKO!"

"Deino!"

"GO, POKÉBALL!" I yelled

Poshua. Huau Huau Huau Ping.

"Yes, I caught at Deino."

"Deino, the Irate Pokemon. Deino can't see, so it gets to know its surroundings but head butting and biting on nearby objects. Bites given by this pokemon are known to become infected easily if not healed. This Pokémon knows Crunch, Head butt, Tackle, and Dragon Rage. This pokemon is 3' tall and weighs 42 Lbs." the Pokédex said

"Ya know what, we ought to get out of this sewer and get Aliyah and Rex's hands checked out." Titus said

After exiting the tunnel, Titus caught a Weepinbell. Afterwards, the group headed towards the nearest pokemon center to get Aliyah and Rex's hands checked out. Luckily, nothing was damaged and there was no infection.

"Hey, I see a fork in the road. That must be where we take the road to Evertree City." Hannah said

As they get to the sign

"What do you mean the road is closed? How are we supposed to get to the Evertree City Gym?" Titus asked angrily at the construction worker at the fork in the road.

"Don't look at me, I am only here to tell people that if they want to get to Evertree City, they will have to either fly there or go around the desert." The flustered worker defended

"Fine. Well, do at least know of anything that we can do on the way around the desert?"

"Well, there 3 gyms on the road along, the Aeros City Gym, the Aquarius City Gym, and the Current City Gym. They are water, flying, and electric type gyms, just so you know."

"SWEET! THREE MORE GYMS AND THEY ARE REALLY CLOSE RIGHT?" Szac yelled.

"There is a passable section of desert between Aeros City and Aquarius City that could take a few days to travel, but Current City is just a day and a night away from Aquarius City."

"Ok, thanks mister." Hannah said

"No problem, now then, hope you have a nice time on your journey."

"Thanks and Later." All

5 minutes later.

"Yes, another group of travelers fooled by the work of Team Ultim!" The worker said

"Hey, are you the guy who has been turning away all of the new trainers from my city?" Said a girl about as old as Hannah who has medium brown skin, blue eyes, and white hair, a flower in her hair that looks like Shaymin flower, and a wrap around skirt with a green tank top and a choker made from those pink flowers Hawaiians always seem to wear.

"So what if I am."

"Well, if you are, then I am going to have to teach you a lesson!" She said while reaching up to grab the flower in her hair. When she grabbed it, the immediately started glowing bright green. When the light died down, she had albino skin and long and bushy green hair thatwent down her back to her knees with pink flowers growing out of it.

She throws out her hands and vines start to pick the worker up off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing to me and who the hell are you?" He exclaimed

"I am teaching you a lesson and my name is Kaina Shaw and I am the Evertree City Gym leader." Kaina said

* * *

Well, sorry it took so long. I am still taking character submissions so please send them in. Also, Rex is Captain Oblivious


	10. Introducing Trouble

I am back. I am still looking for OC's so send them in people. Finals are now over for me and school is out for summer. I also need people to answerer my poll. That is how I am introducing one of the next OC's. Now to the disclaimer. This time, the new OC will be doing the Disclaimer. Her name is (airplane passes by over head).

?: The only things that Dragoonian owns are as follows, Rex, the new Pokemon, the region of Ankarto, the gyms, Team Ultim, the cities, the elite 8, and the champions.

Dragoonian: Thank you (Explosion in the garage) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? TITUUS!"

?: Well, here we go. I will go make sure that Dragoonian doesn't kill Titus.

It is near 4:30 AM in the Rex's camp site while Aliyah is on Guard duty. No ones POV

"Hey, Fang." ?

"Houn?" The mystery Trainers Houdour asked.

"I see some Trainers, and they look like they have plenty of food to satisfy our running appetites."

"Hound!"

"Let's go get that food! Wait, WHY THE HELL CAN'T I MOVE!"

"Because I found you. And you know the crazy laws of this world, if one trainer sees another that they are not traveling with, the seen trainer finds his or herself trapped." Aliyah said, "And now I am going to send you packing because I think you are cute, and that won't fly!"

"Fine, I will at least tell you my name before I beat you. My name is Rori Evens." She said

"Go Psytron." Aliyah said.

"Psytron." Its voice sounding like a Magnetite's

"Oh boy, I have never had to face a Psychic type. Let's try this guy on for size, Go, Servine."

"Servine."

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift moves befuddle foes, and then it attacks with a vine whip. It is known to be almost as deadly than an Arbok."

"Why is your Servine Blue, not green?" Aliyah asked

"Because when I saw it, I went, 'OOOh, Shiny.'"

"What are you, ADHD?"

"NO, DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO MAKE THOSE KINDS OF JOKES!"

"Why?" Aliyah asked

"Because the author is ADD and a tad OCD."

Rori's iPod all of a sudden turns on to the song, London Bridge by Fergi at full blast.

If you have heard the beginning of the song, you know what is heard

"Sorry, I will just turn this off."

"Psytron, use Charge Beam!"

Psytrons hand rotate so that little cannons are in the place of its hands.

"PSYTROOOOOOON!" As it yells its name, lighting shoots out of its cannon hands

"Servine." It said as it dodged the attack.

"Dang." Aliyah said, "That is one fast Servine."

"You bet. It has to be fast if it is going to keep up with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey. What is going on here? Hey Rori, whats up. Aliyah, I see that you have met Rori." Haru said.

"Hey Harune, never expected to see you out here." Rori said 

"HEY. First, it's Haru, not Harune. Second, I am out traveling with Szac, Rex, Apollo, Artemis, and some other people. For instance, Aliyah." Haru said angrily.

"Haru, how do you know Rori?" Aliyah asked

"She grew up in our neighborhood." Haru said

"Oooh."

"The sun is rising so I think I will wake up the gang. Psyneo, give the gang a nice wakeup."

"Psy."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH. Morning y'all." I yawned

"Morning. I think I will go get some firewood so we can cook some food." Titus said

"Why did that guy take his hand off and replace it with a chainsaw for a hand?" Rori asked Haru

"Oh, Titus. He has a mechanical arm with a hand that can come off and be replaced with other things such as that chainsaw. I don't know why his arm is mechanical. None off us has asked him. You want to hear something strange?" Haru asked

"Sure, what?"

"Once, when Titus got angry, he started punching what he was angry at. The strange part is that is mechanical arm looked like it was on fire."

"That is strange."

"Hey Rori. What's up?" Rex asked

"Not much, you?"

"Same as always. I see you are still fit. Suprising considering how slow you run."

"Now that is suprising considering the fact I beat you in the Shadowing Town Pokathalon."

"Is that a challenge I hear Rori?"

"You bet it is, Rex."


	11. The Pokathalon Preview and a little tech

Dragoonian: This is the Pokathalon Chapter. It will be Rex's Team VS. Rori's Team.

Rex's Team

Rex

Titus

Aliyah

Hannah

?

_Rori's Team_

_Rori_

_Haru_

_Szac_

_Apollo_

_Artemis_

* * *

This next part is for SAGA and SAME.

In order for me to tell who the real one is, the first one of you to tell me the typo on Aliyahs OC form and why that is, is the Real one. I will have to ban hammer the incorrect answering person. To ensure no cheating, I have eliminated the Review that says why the typo occurred.

* * *

DISCLAIMER TIME

Dragoonian: Artemis, you may have the Honors.

Artemis: Thank you. Dragoonian don't own dip. Dip meaning anything that is not REX, TITUS, HANNAH, ANKARTO, AND ANYTHING THAT Dragoonian MADE UP.

* * *

This takes place immediately after the previous chapter in Rex's P.O.V.

"Hey, I hear you want to do a Pokathalon." ?

He was a guy about 6'2" with dark skin, large black eyebrows, bald head, and a giant mustache. He was wearing a black Karate outfit with sky blue lining.

"Yeah, why." Titus asked

"Because I'm Don George. I want to start a Pokathalon here in Ankarto." He said

"The Don George from Unova. Yeah, I am a HUGE fan. I have all of your exercise videos, I drink you protein shakes. I am a Huge Fan." Rori exclaimed

"Nice to meet a new fan. Anyhow, what do you say we head over to Aeroes city and start it up there." Don said

* * *

"Um, where's the city? I can't see in it in this fog." Haru asked

"We have to take the elevator to get to the city so of course you can't see it. The built it in the sky because of the immensely long amount of time someone would have to take in order to find the place for malicious reasons." Don said

"What elevator?"

"The one I am about to show you. Starourus, use defog."

"What is that Pokemon?" Aliyah asked

"Starourus, the Winged Dinosaur Pokemon, and the Evolved form of Staraptor. Starourus is one of the only Rock type pokemon that can fly. When hunting prey, it uses its eyes which are 100X better than its previous evolutions.

"So then I take it you are a Staraptor Pokémorph." Hannah said

"Yes, do you want to see?" He asked her

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well then you will have to wait till the Pokathalon where I judge."

"O K."

"Is that the Elevator? It looks like the space elevator from Halo ODST." Titus asked

The group travels up the Elevator while Don George tells them about Aeroes city.

"To answer your previous question Titus, this elevator was modeled after the Elevator in ODST. Believe it or not, Aeroes city is one of the most futuristic Cities in Ankarto. Titus, when we get there and I have finished, I will take you to the Full Metal Automail and they can upgrade your arm there. They have successfully reproduced all weapons from the Halo Series except for the Mac Rounds and the Spartan Laser. They also have re-created Aperture Labs.

Makes whistling sound "Dang, this city is high tech." Titus said.

"Well, this city was founded by your great great Grandpa, Titalus Herrscher. If I remember correctly, he also had a metal arm like you do." Don George said

"How did you know that?" Titus asked

"Because I am the current mayor of this city."

"Ok then. Well, nice to meet you Mr. Mayor but it is getting late. Let's meet at the Pokemon Center at 10:00 AM. tomorrow and you can tell us more about this city and the Pokathalon." I said

"Sure, no problem, see you then."

* * *

How was that chapter. I have decided to add basic information about newly introduced pokemon such as Type(s), size(s), and Weight(s). I will add all information about caught pokemon. I will also describe new moves that are origional to me.

Starourus

Rock, Normal. 8'2".620LBS.

I am going on a weeklong cruise so I might have 2 chapters done because of relaxation time.


	12. Let the Pokathalon Begin

I am back. I did not finish any chapters over the cruise because of the lack of down time. I was eating, playing SSBB, or eating. The poll on my page is over. Please people, the next time I put up a poll, please vote more. I only got 6 votes. Also, for the SAME SAGA controversy, I had help from an outside source and since one of them didn't respond to a secondary thing I sent, I have to go with SAME as the real owner of Aliyah for now. Also, evolutions will begin soon and powers increase with evolution which is why the FINAL EVOLUTION is needed to Pokémorph. Anyways, on to the disclaimer.

?: Thank you for choosing me to appear now in the story. Dragoonian owns only what he makes up.

* * *

"So then, are you all ready to enter the Pokathalon?" Don George asked us.

"You bet we are." We all responded.

"Ok then, you all need to divide into 2 teams of 5."

"First Captain."I said

"Second Captain." Rori said

"Ok then, that makes sense since this is all a competition to see which of you is better.

"I'll take Titus." I said

"I get Haru."

"Aliyah."

"Szac."

"Hannah."

"I get the twins."

"Wait a minute. That gives you an extra person."

"I will go on Rex's team." ? said

"Who are you?" I asked

"It's me Jenna. Don't remember me Rex. This is my Partner Metang." Jenna said. Jenna was tall, about 5'9". She has light, shiny, straight hair down to her waist. She has blue, shy eyes and a very thin but lean body. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and a charm necklace with moon charms.

"Is that you? Boy have you grown." Haru said.

"Ok then, it's settled, Jenna will be on my team." Rex said

"If everything is done, let's head over to my Pokathalon Field."

On the way there

"Rex, who is Jenna and how do you know her." Aliyah asked.

"She is an old Childhood friend and by the looks of it, she likes Titus." I said.

"Ok we are here. Now, all of you need to lay down in the chambers with your names on them." Don George said

When we got into the chambers, the lids on them slid down over us. When that happened, we all sort of fell asleep and when we woke up, we were next to some sort of Giant Wall that was at least 10 stories tall. Then I saw Don George in front of the wall acting like he has been waiting for hours.

"It's about time you guys got here. I guess because this is your first time in the program, it takes longer for you to download. Anyhow, I believe that you should see the Pokathalon stadium."

It was a huge. It looked like the full scale Seretei from Bleach.

"HOLY COW. HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YOU TO BUILD THIS?" Titus asked

"Last night." Don George asked.

"How?"

"First off, this is a program based off of Minecraft but greatly modified so that more detail is put into everything. Secondly, I Pokémorphed. When I Pokémorph, I get really fast and even stronger than normal. I can also fly when I Pokémorph."

"Ok then, how do we do this." Artemis asked.

"It is simple.' Don George answered. 'All you have to do is get to Sokyoku Hill within the allotted time to win. It will be a relay race so each team will have checkpoints that must be traversed in order to move on. The captains will be at the last relay point which is directly in front of the central area. You can use all of your pokemon whenever you want to when you are racing. In order to finish, your team captain must climb to the top of the Sokyoku and bring it to the ground, cutting the finish line tape. You will know when to start when I give the signal. Do you understand? Good. Now I will teleport everyone to their starting positions."

With that, Jenna and Artemis teleported to the easternmost part of the Seretei; Hannah was teleported to the southernmost point, Apollo to the northernmost part, Titus and Szac to the westernmost point, Aliyah and Haru to the Soul Reaper Academy, which was on the southern have of the Seretei but more towards the center, and Rex and Rori to the bottom of Sokyoku Hill.

One minute later a gunshot is heard by all and immediately afterwards a Poptart Cat with a rainbow coming out its butt is flying through the sky going " hnyeh."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FLARE GUN!" Don George asked no one in particular.

"I have been watching the POPTART CAT all day and decided to modify your gun!" a voice in the sky said

"WHO'S THAT VOICE IN THE SKY?" Random little kids ask the audience.

* * *

Dragoonian:That's all for today folks and today is my Birthday. Also, You can request that I redo a chapter to improve it if you want. I would also appreciate any challenge sugestions for the Pokathalon.


	13. i had to move a writters snorelax myself

Hey Guys, to all who still have this on their wait list, THANK YOU FOR STAYING LOYAL. i tried to do a yugioh story(it failed, mostly) i am still going to do some with it but i am going to do some writting for this story over the weekend. expect a new chapter soon. 


	14. The ULTIMate History of Epicocity

**Dragoonian: Because I haven't updated in a long time, I forgot what I was going to do for the Pokathalon so I am going to skip it. The result was going to be a tie however. I would appreciate it if people re-sent their OC's because I got a new computer after my old one had a hard drive failure. I would prefer if you sent them as a review. Better organization. I can re-piece some of them by looking over my previous chapters but there are some that I just can't get.**

**Titus: It's about time that you got back to this story.**

**Dragoonian: Yes Titus, I know that. I would watch your mouth though. After all, you are just a figment of my imagination. Anyhow, I have decided that this chapter will be a history of Team Ultim. Also I own nothing that I have not created in my mind.**

* * *

Current location: Secret Base for the training of Team Ultim Recruits.

No one's P.O.V.

"Some of you may have been a part of Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, or even Plasma. However, all of that changed when you came to this facility after following our many clues. Only you, the best of the best of best have been considered to be a part of this organization. We don't know how you heard of us. The fact that you did means you are very well informed. Before you start with the initiation, we are giving you the chance to leave here unharmed. You would only have to have your memory of us wiped by our Hypno. If you stay however, you will be unable to betray us. If you do, you will be killed by our "Black Hands." Join us, and you will receive the power and glory that our leader has promised his followers. My Hyneunkibon was able to completely bypass the form of Hydreigon and go straight from a Zwelious to its final stage of evolution with the help of my, and soon to be, your leader. He has gotten to know every one of the thousands of members of our organization. I will give you a few minutes to talk amongst yourselves." The Team Ultim representative said after giving a rather persuasive speech.

* * *

"Dang, this seems like a better idea every second. Did you hear what he said, his Pokémon already got to the final stage of the Hydreigon evolution. You know how long it takes to even get to a Hydreigon; I heard the Dragon Lord hasn't even gotten his Zwelious to evolve after 3 years of nonstop training." One initiate said.

"I know what you mean. That guy up there even said the he bypassed Hydreigon all together. I have to know who this guy is. He sounds unbelievable." A second initiate said.

"Now that you have had time to talk it over, anyone who wants to leave, do so now."

* * *

Only five people left out of the 300.

* * *

"Now that that is taken care of, I presume that all of you have some sort of lucky item. If you would, please come place those Items on the scanner. This will determine which of you have the greatest potential."

* * *

An hour and a half afterwards.

* * *

"Now what do we have here?" the surprised rep asked. "These are three new legendary genetic codes. The Professor will want to know about this. When I call your name, step forward. Zemlya, Arkticheskii. Aió̱nios, Gaea. Unsichtbarer, Geist."

First to step up was Arkticheskii Zemlya. He was about 6'6, 19 years old, skin so pale it was almost albino, blond hair, and blue eyes. His hair was cut in a military style. He had what looked like a dagger made of Brown Ice on his waist. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a Skeleton Kyurem design and a pair of brown cargo pants.

Second was a Gaea Aió̱nios, a Greek looking woman. At 21 years old, she was 5'3", had decent curves, had dark purple hair down her back, almost neon green eyes, and emerald earrings that looked like a car air fresheners. She was wearing what looked like dark purple Daedric Armor from Elder Scrolls Skyrim but with dark green accents. She also had a Daedric Bow and a quiver on right thigh, the only problem is that the quiver was less than 4 inches deep, and only wide enough to hold one arrow.

Lastly was Geist Unsichtbarer. He was 20 years old, 5'9", almost bronze skin, maroon eyes, and no pupils. He was wearing black gloves an open eye insignia on each knuckle and the top of his hands, a black t-shirt, and black pants. He also had a black bandana with a dark purple brain over the entire thing.

"The three of you have the Genetic codes of previously unknown Legendary Pokémon. You are also the only Legendary chosen in the group. We at Team Ultim have always given the Legendaries chosen special training. However, this doesn't make you above any of the other initiates. I will however want to talk to you later. The rest of you can go back to what you normally do; we will contact you via the transceivers when we have everything ready."

* * *

After about 30 minutes, everyone except the three chosen and the Ultim rep.

* * *

"If you would follow me into my office, we will talk about your accommodations."

"Why not just talk out here? We are all alone."Arkticheskii asked (He has a Russian accent.)

Actually, there is someone that I want you all to meet. And the only way to get to him is though my office, you know, for reasons of safety." The Rep said.

"Ok then. Let's go." Gaea said.

"So who exactly is it that you want us to meet?" Geist asked.

"Our leader, Draigana Atma Ultim.

* * *

**While I was finishing the new OC descripitions, I was playing a lot of Skyrim. That Reminds me, I have MW3 and my 360 username is **Night Dragoon** if anyone wanted to friend me. Just tell me the name of my dog(Zeek) in the friend message. Until next time, bye mirë.**


	15. Part 2, plus a cry for help

**Dragoonian: I personally felt that the previous chapter was incomplete so this is part two. I found some of the OCs and got new ones. Here are their senders.**

**Electra Flare**

**Positive Energy**

**One-Wheel-Wonder**

**Fighting Chance**

**ColaVixen Inc**

**.Silence**

**Joker'sTwinBro-FlameOfRecca's**

**Judgment09**

**The Original SaGA/SaME(Don't remember who was the first, I just know that KetchumKid can remind me(maybe).**

**If you sent an OC and didn't see you name, please re-send or I will re-open the positions that they had held. The deadline will be the 28th so I can write a new year's episode. Also, I am screwing part of my rules(not because I have the money) because no one has sent Team Ultim OCs, members of Team Ultim can be any non legendary Pokémon. To send in an Admin, you still have to follow the rules but you can send in any legendary OC not Giratina (they must be of the previous generations chosen) however, you can always send an OC for one of the new 10 legendaries, minus the three. If you want one of the new ones, just say that in a review and I will PM you the description.**

**Now then, I will allow one of the new legendaries that will be introduced in the near future.**

**?: Faal dovahkiin fen ni gahrot nol Pokémon.**

**Dragoonian: At least not without giving them credit. If you take the time to translate this and tell me the language, you will get a special shout out, get a new OC(I will tell you the types of the legendary that you get if you want me to)(if they want it) in the next chapter (after getting it right, and get to pick two of the Pokémon (other than the starter) on their team. Big stakes right. I am getting off topic.**

"Wait, you mean we get to meet the boss right now."

"Yes. Now, I am going to have to speak a password. You must all say the following phrase on me. When you say it, you will be unable to hear what I say. I will say the pass phrase, then the opposite incantation to release me from yours. When you see the door open, cover your ears. Now, say Nahlot Ok Thu'um." The Ultim Rep said.

"Nahlot Ok Thu'um." Arkticheskii, Gaea, and Geist said.

The Ultim Rep then said something that couldn't be heard by mortal ears. Then a door appeared out of thin air. It was made of an ancient material, opaque but made of stone. It had the image of five serpents and five dragons, all surrounding what looked like Arceus.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gaea asked.

"If what you think it is is the Door that depicts the birth Arceus than yes. It is also the only way to go to the dimension where it takes place." The rep stated.

"I've only heard rumors about rumors about myths about this door. It completely defies all other known lore about the creation of the multiverse. Is this really happening?" Arkticheskii asked.

"Yes this is really happening. Now lets hurry up. You do NOT want to keep the boss waiting. He has after all tapped into the full power of Giratina, minus the whole dimensional traveling.. Because of that, he can't enter our dimension quite yet. Our top scientist are working on that. I am among them and I believe that you three might be part of the key. Since the ten Pokémon you saw in the door sealed this dimension from our own. I believe that their power can create a sort of energy field to contain the spatial characteristics of this dimension. Since the three of you contains a portion of that power, we only need to find the power of the other seven, and take it by free will, or force if need be. Now then, here he is, Ḍraigana Atma Ultim."

Ahead of them was a black desk with gold and ruby's along the trim. Sitting behind the desk was a man that was 46 years old, about 6'3" tall. His hair is a dark gray color and his eyes were brown with a hint of blue. He was wearing a black shirt with some sort of bad a$$ looking Giratina in origin form. He had black and gray pants with 10 different pockets He had black sunglasses and a gold ring with a ruby engraved with a capital letter R in black.

"So you are the ones with the power of three of the ten unknowns. I hope that you will be able to achieve your true power while working in team Ultim. Lets see here, you there." he said pointing to Arkticheskii. "You have inherited power from the 4th Pokémon on the door. That one is an Ice-Ground Pokemon. And now you young lady. You have the powers of the Ghost-Grass Pokemon. Its the 9th one on the door. Now you young man have the power of the Dark-Psychic legendary. The 1st one on the wall. We don't know their names yet, but we will soon enough. Now, I think that you will need to know some things. My son is currently out on his journey with what seems to be quite the entourage. If anything bad happens, to him punishments will be severe. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." all three said.

"Um, excuse me sir, may I ask you a question?" Geist asked.

"Well you already have but you may ask another."

You called us 'the ones with the power of three of the the ten unknowns. I thought that there were 26 unknowns and they are all psychics. Not like our legendaries. Could you explain what you mean by that?"

"When I said that you are of the ten unknowns, it is because your legendaries had not been discovered in any dimension ever traveled to by man or machine. I also said that because the ten unknown legendaries that we are talking about are believed to have created the unknowns and sent them to our world. It is because of that that we believe that they can be accessed by traveling through the unknown's dimension. Does that answer your question efficiently?"

"Yes it does, thank you very much sir."

"Now I believe that it is time for you three to get to your training."

* * *

**In the initiates center**

* * *

"Now that you grunts are here, its time for you to pick your uniforms. You can choose either the Jugernaut Suit, the Basic Suit, the Jumper Suit, and the Slayer Suit. The Jugernaut Suit gives you powers similar to the attacks of your Pokemon while making you a walking tank. The Basic Suit is just that, basic. The Jumper Suit allows you to telleport materials and people to different locations. If you however, were chosen by a legendary, you can keep your own outift. After you get your outfits, go to the training center through the door on the left." a computerized voice said.

* * *

**In the Training Center**

* * *

**Is a cliff hanger. I NEED Ocs for team Ultim members. they will all be used, but send in a backup pokemon type or legendary just in case the one you initially chose was taken if you choose a legendary. I am still taking all OC's as you probably know. I hope to update faster than I have but with school and my parents locking down my computer, cant make many promises. Like I said earlier, I only own what I have made. Until next time.**


	16. Reset

**AN: I have decided that after so much time without an update, I am going to restart this story. Hopefully it will be better off and I will update more frequently. I will re-name the story so check my profile for the new title. All of you who sent in OCS will be reaccepted after you fill out a new OC form, guaranteed.**


	17. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY OTHER ONES HAVE NOW BEEN CANCELED!**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO START FROM SCRATCH AND FOCUS ON ONE PROJECT AT A TIME.**

**I WILL BE RESTARTING AND FINISHING ALL OF MY STORIES, BUT WITH SOME CHANGES TO THE INITIAL IDEAS!**

**THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR WHICH STORY YOU, THE READERS WOULD LIKE TO SEE RESTARTED!**

ON FEBRUARY 21ST, I WILL DECIDE WHICH STORY WILL BE MY NEW PROJECT UNTIL FINISHED!


End file.
